Video stabilization techniques may be used to improve recorded videos. With video cameras, camera shake can cause visible frame-to-frame jitter in a recorded video. For example, a handheld recorded video may be perceptibly shakier than a video recorded using a tripod-mounted camera (or other stabilization equipment, such as camera dollies or steady-cams) due to motion of the operator holding the camera during recording. However, recording videos using handheld video recording may enable more opportunities for filming.
Video stabilization techniques may be used to create a stable version of a casually shot video (e.g., a video recorded on a device with little or no stabilization equipment). Video stabilization techniques generally attempt to render the recorded video as if the video would have been recorded from a smooth or stable camera path.